Victory
by II S k y W i s h e s II
Summary: There are many definitions of victory. Usually, it is, "to defeat an opponent." But in Naruto's case, it is having being accepted by the one he truly loves and desires- Sasuke. THIS IS A YAOI! NaruSasu, SasUKE! Don't like don't read!
1. Part One: Accidental Vengance

II _Ah. Fan fiction writing at 4:37 AM in morning. 'Tis beauty, no? Anyway, it's NaruSasu time. *Rolls up sleeves and begins typing* _II

**...**

_ Again. _Again it happened. Again, did Sasuke piss Naruto off by teasing him and making him look bad. How come Naruto was always wrong and Sasuke was always right, no questions asked. Sasuke was always superior at everything, and to be honest, it was starting to piss Naruto off. This topic was the only one on his mind as Naruto trotted down the dirt streets to his apartment. _Why did Sasuke always win? _

Naruto decided to take a stroll through the forest to his house instead of the usual way to, "settle his mind." (A.K.A Punch a tree rapidly cursing.) And because that bloody darn God up there hated him, as he was making his way to an oak to "settle," he heard a certain _someone's _voice call out to him. "What are you gonna do, dope? Be miserable because you looked in the mirror?" Sasuke called from above, relaxing on a branch of the oak. Naruto's eye twitched twice.

"Shut up Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for you," Naruto said, turning around, and punching the tree next to him. Sasuke fell from the tree and right next to him. He stared at Naruto and Naruto stared back. "Try punching something real." Sasuke held out his hand, his palm facing Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened with realization of what Sasuke was offering. "Sasuke, are you-" Naruto began. "I grew up punching trees. Throwing knives at targets, practicing myself to death- for a idiotic goal. But it has made me strong, and now not even the strongest punch hurts." Sasuke interrupted.

"... Fine then." Naruto positioned himself and then punched Sasuke's palm... _hard. _He took his anger toward Sasuke and took it to the source. Sasuke dug his sandals into the dirt ground, and was pushed back a little bit. Naruto stared at Sasuke again, panting. That blow took all his energy... "How come? How come you always win? How come I'm breathless while you are ready for another blow? How come you always tease me? _How come, Sasuke?" _Naruto had wet tears decorating his tanned cheeks.

"...Shut up," Sasuke muttered. "What did you say...?" Naruto trailed off in response. "I said SHUT UP, Naruto! Maybe if you decide to stop being such a dope all the time you'll have less to complain about. Right now, you're only in my way." Sasuke snapped. Naruto stepped back, hurt. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. And at that moment, Sasuke didn't hesitate to punch Naruto in the cheek.

_You're always in my way... of fufilling my destiny as an Uchiha... you always pull me back... with those feelings... _

Naruto fell to the dirt ground quickly, and he rubbed the bruise on his cheek, not caring. He punched the grass and twisted his fist in it. Cicadas chirped with the birds, summer heat warming the small patch of forest the two boys were located in. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my way."

_I've always hated you Sasuke. I really, REALLY hate you. You take away all my courage and crush it to bits... and then you give to me too... those feelings..._

Naruto leaped back up, his mind flooded with thoughts. _You always beat me... but Sasuke... I see the way you look at me... so... I win! _Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground quickly, resting on top of him, pinning his arms to the dirt. "You'll need one arm to punch me, Naruto. Or do you intend to kick me?" Sasuke asked. "Not even close," Naruto whispered, leaning in. Sasuke's heart beated so hard in his chest as Naruto's lips neared his. His face turned scarlet.

Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's now, and he couldn't help but surrender to their warmth, shrinking down to size under the kiss. Naruto was slightly surprised. As he pressed his lips more firmly to Sasuke's, he expected the other boy to punch him, or tease him, but... Naruto won. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's wrists, and pulled an arm to his lips. He took off the cursed white and blue glove like accessories, and sucked the sensitive skin that was hidden beneath.

"N-Naruto...!" Sasuke hissed, finally allowing his lips to form words. "Un?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, feeling something different- passionate, challenging. "Please..." Sasuke whispered under his breath, trembling as Naruto kissed all around. "Please what, Sasuke?" Naruto teased, relieved to finally be on top in something. "Please... ki..." Sasuke trembled more vividly as Naruto sucked and nipped at his fingers idividually. "Ki? I don't know what ki, is Sasuke." Naruto responded. It was amazing how quickly their situation had changed.

"Damnit, Naruto! Please... just kiss me!" Sasuke cried out, clenching his fists and clawing at the dirt ground. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise; he hadn't expected the teen _LIKED _him touching him. "Sasuke..." Naruto came eye to eye with Sasuke. "I don't think... I care about winning anymore, or the teasing." Naruto whispered. He enclosed the space between them once again, lip locking preciously with him.

Maybe everything about this was wrong. He shouldn't have done this. He should have punched Sasuke, not pin him down and kiss him. He should have done something- _anything- _else. It was wrong... but in a good way, if such a description exists. If it didn't, he could just create it, couldn't he.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, gripping the boys shoulders. Sasuke said nothing; for some reason, he was biting his lip so hard, blood was seeping out. Naruto glanced at him curiously. "Sasuke, why are you...?" Naruto trailed off. "You may have accepted this, but I still haven't. I _will not _say your name." Sasuke stated. Naruto's eye did its classic twitch. "How can you say that in such a situation? Sasuke, you will be saying my name, whether you want to or not!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders tightly, pressing them more firmly to the dirt ground.

Naruto pressed his lips once more to Sasuke's, but this time slipping his tongue inside to venture throughout. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he pushed Naruto back. "Where'd you learn to do that?" He gasped. "Doesn't matter; it's irrelevant. Sasuke... say my name." Naruto commanded. Sasuke shook his head no, pressing back. _Though he won't say my name as resistance... he's actually complying very nicely... _Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, pressing himself against Sasuke.

Naruto licked at Sasuke's neck, creating a trail of saliva up his skin. "N-... Na-.." Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, flushing. Naruto blushed as well; only seeing Sasuke in this weak... _different _position, made him turn pink. "Sasuke! Say my name, say it!" Naruto pleaded, desiring to be recgonized by the Uchiha. He kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his ears- anywhere his lips could reach.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, his face now a deep crimson, dripping with sweat. Naruto panted as well, and finally, collasped on top of Sasuke. "Hey... get off! You're heavy!" Sasuke insulted. "Sasuke." Naruto said in a cold voice. "...?" Sasuke pressed backwards, his onyx eyes staring into Naruto's blue ones. He flipped up two fingers into a peace sign. "I said I didn't care about winning... I lied. I won, Sasuke! Next time you bother me, I'll just do this again!" Naruto warned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, this is all the uke-ism I can generate for a long time..." Sasuke pointed out. "No. It comes natural. I was watching you." Naruto shook his head. "What do you mean by_, "I was watching you?" _That didn't sound right..." Sasuke mumbled. "Huh? Isn't it right? To look at someone when you're kissing them? You're face was so pink it matched Sakura's hair! " Naruto teased. "I hate you. So much." Sasuke shook his head. "I love you too." Naruto sighed.

II _I love you too! -Bites napkin and pulls on it- Reviews come in many, I continue this! Reviews come little, it never happened. Don't feel like logging on? REVIEW ANONYOMOUSLY FOR GOD'S SAKE. _II


	2. Part Two: Perplexed, Forget It

II _If you wanted this continued, thank Hikaru Winter! 'Cuz the second I read that review I said, "Okay, that's it. It is time to MARCH MY PRETTY LITTLE ASS back to the computer and SATISFY SOME FANS. Thank you, Hikaru Winter. I kicked my own ass for this. _II

After that event, Naruto had gone home, and after a week, Team Seven met up in the forest for some training. Naruto was super excited to see Sasuke. He felt like a giddy schoolgirl love struck with a crush. And now, his stumach was doing butterflies and flip-flops as he climbed up the hill to greet him. But when he Sasuke, the second that their eyes met, Sasuke looked away, avoiding eye contact. All Naruto's previous excitement had crumbled.

What had he done wrong? Were he and Sasuke not a couple of some sort...? Naruto's head became jumbled with confused thoughts. "Hey Sasuke, how are you?" Naruto smiled, trying to work up a conversation. Sasuke didn't respond, rather, turned his back on him. Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Okay, team. Today we're going to practice something I always make you practice! Survival! We will go in groups of two. We're going to spend a week out here in this forest with nothing but the clothes on our backs!" Kakashi explained. "That's sounds fun!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised in confusion, a look of pure hurt glued on his face. "Sakura and I will be on a team as you and Sasuke will be on another. You will go toward that side of the forest and Saukra and I the opposite. Please, don't hurt each other, or fight to badly. Now, gang split up!" Kakashi demanded. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was already walking down the dirt path in the correct direction. Naruto looked taken a back, but quickly dashed after him. "Hey, Sasuke... about last week," Naruto started, seriously curious.

_"No." _Sasuke said plainly, turning to Naruto. "Last week... everything that happened last week... I regret. Pretend it never happened." Sasuke stated. Naruto stopped following Sasuke, and stopped dead in his tracks. _Forget it...? _Did that mean Sasuke didn't feel that? That, Sasuke didn't... _love _Naruto? It was as if a one thousand pound rock had just crushed Naruto, as he let the reality of Sasuke's words seep in. "Sasuke!" He tackled Sasuke to the ground, and they rolled over a few times, until finally, Naruto was on top, pinning Sasuke's arms to the dirt.

"W-What are you?" Sasuke blushed, furious at Naruto for not listening to him. Wet tears hit Sasuke's cheeks, and he stared up in suprise. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears. "Didn't you like that at all? Didn't you... love me at all? _Sasuke_!" Naruto cried, warm round tears plopping out of his eyes. Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto. "No... I don't love you." Sasuke stated finally, still in shock. The words stung. Naruto's shoulders shook as he realeased the tears that came from this event.

_"Sasuke, you complete idiot_!" Naruto yelled, pressing his lips to Sasuke's without another word. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as he turned scarlet. "Y-you're the idiot! Get off of me!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto ignored his protests and licked his neck passionately. "Naruto, I meant it, _stop it," _Sasuke snapped sternly.

"No, I will not stop it! Sasuke! Whether you want me to or not, I will always love you! I will always pursue you and chase after you, no matter what you say! I will always kiss you and say I love you, even if you don't return the feelings! Because... I really love you!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke gaped at Naruto. Naruto made quick haste to lean in and kiss him sloppily, quickly, and passionately. Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's obsidian locks, running his lips over Sasuke's messily. He wanted to just melt and combine with Sasuke; to protect him and be beside him forever.

If not for the earlier event, he would have never realized his feelings for Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you win and take everything from me... don't take my feelings... please..." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes, allowing the tears to flow. "...You're a weakling of a ninja if you would connect yourself to a person so much... how do you ever expect to become Hokage?" Sasuke insulted harshly. Naruto opened his eyes; hurt. No comfort was offered, and none would be accepted. "Let go of me." Sasuke ordered. And for once, Naruto listened, standing up, and backing away; broken. "Now... the sky is turning dark... it would be a good idea to get a fire going... and if we gather a bunch of leaves, we could probably make a bed." Sasuke pondered.

So Sasuke ran off and returned with a bunch of sticks, twigs, and logs. He took the smallest bit of flint from his pocket and generated a fire. Naruto watched as Sasuke ran around. He didn't feel like training, honestly. His heart hurt. Sasuke had broken it in two and he didn't even care. Not in the slightest. Finally, after gathering many leaves, Sasuke made a pile of something like a bed. _Even if Sasuke hates me... I still...will chase after him, and love him. _Naruto said this inside his head, setting a mental derterminatin. "Usuratonkachi, you can sleep here, too. I made it big enough for two." Sasuke pointed at his leaf bed.

Naruto simply nodded and crawled onto the little dirt bed with Sasuke. He wanted to say something, but there wasn't anything he could say that Sasuke wouln't reject. So he watched as Sasuke fell asleep; his breathing became softer and more evenly spaced. Finally, Naruto was ceratin he was sleeping. Noticing that Sasuke was shivering, Naruto unzipped his jacket and placed it over Sasuke like a blanket. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in his sleep, stretching out somewhat. Naruto blushed but was pleased to think that he had dreams with him in them. Naruto slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, hiding his face in Sasuke's chest. He kissed Sasuke's forehead before drifting off to sleep on his own.

II _I wonder where I'll take this one! Excitement! This means now I'm handling three storys at a time! I'll try to add at least one chapter each story every one to two days. Review! _II


	3. Part Three: Waking Up, Confession

II _I continue! I really wish this fan fiction had more attention. ;_; I think people are kind of prejudice toward NaruSasu. Haah. _II

When Sasuke woke up, a warm blush spread across his cheeks instantly, to the fact that, one, he was wrapped in Naruto's jacket, and two, Naruto was hugging his waist, and in his slumber, did not seem to wish to let go."Naruto, wake up! Let go!" Sasuke hissed, wiggling in Naruto's firm grasp. He didn't intent to fully wake up the blonde; then he would have to deal with him. Instead, he wished to just get the _fuck out of his arms._

He grabbed Naruto's wrists and tried desperately to remove the hands from his waist with pure and utter force. But Naruto didn't budge, rather, his grip became tighter. Sasuke now decided that he didn't care if the boy woke up, he just wanted him to let go; it was getting hard to breathe. Naruto mumbled something into his chest and his grip was getting so tight it crushed Sasuke's lungs. "NARUTO!" Sasuke shrieked, gripping Naruto's arms tightly. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, god! Sasuke, are you alright? What's wrong?" He pulled his arms away and gasped breaths, shocked to have had that moment where he couldn't breathe.

"Were you dreaming, Naruto...?" Sasuke asked. Naruto flushed and look down at the dirt ground. "Yes..." He admitted. "What did you dream of?" Sasuke asked with disinterest. Naruto's cheeks flushed and he looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "Nothing in particular," Naruto whisepred. Now, Sasuke wasn't clueless when it came to flirting, and he could tell what Naruto was hinting here, but it just pissed him off.

Sasuke scowled and hopped up in frustration, storming off to a tree to go sulk. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked, hopping up to his feet. "Away from you, freak!" Sasuke cried, setting his eyes on a tree to cool off in. Naruto bit his lip, flushed, frustrated, grabbing Sasuke's wrists and pinning the to the ground. "Naruto. What. Are. You. Doing." Sasuke said with such a tone that could've scared anyone to death- but Naruto.

"I already told you, Sasuke! My love for you is completely pure! I simply want to be with you! In any, way, shape or forms! I don't care how you see me, but I always see you the same way, no matter what! I will always love you!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pressed his lips to his. He made noises of protest for a while but then stopped. Naturally, when Naruto had shown a romantic interest in Sasuke, it had freaked him out.

He was used to seeing girls and guys together, and picturing such a thing was impossible. But when he thought about it, he knew about gays, and with Naruto, he had thought about those kinds of romantic feeling toward him, and if he had them. How his chest would flutter when he was expecting Naruto to come over. How when Naruto said the smallest sweet thing by mistake- it made Sasuke happy. How when he thought of Naruto with someone else it made him pettie and jealous.

Were these not feelings of love...?

It made be true. Naruto was everything Sasuke ever wanted in a lover... except one problem; he was male. Naruto was the person he dreamed of; coming to him, stating no matter what, he would always love him, and being the person to hold him. But he was a guy... what if he wasted a perfect relationship for such a minor detail? And did Sasuke really care? The idea of him with Naruto made him uncomfortable, and he didn't want to have that kind of relationship. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered when the parted, deciphering his past, and what to think.

Maybe he did love Naruto. He had never loved anyone before. But, if he did, it made him feel strange, and he didn't like it. But his lips betrayed him. His heart fluttered; and he knew, just somehow knew, that he returned those feelings. Naruto was someone who wanted to hold Sasuke, to comfort him, and to care for him, and chase him forever. Sasuke was someone who wanted to be held, be loved, and have someone chase him. Were they not the two peices that made the same whole?

"Naruto... I really... am unsure." Sasuke whispered, his eyes off in the distance. "Yeah... me too," Naruto smiled. Sasuke shook his head. "No, you aren't. It is obvious to me that you really have feelings for me... it's kind... but... I don't know, myself, if I return them. I feel for you, and I have those butterflies for you...but I don't think I'm gay." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded. "It's alright. I understand." Naruto smiled with a kindness that made Sasuke blush.

"I was scared for a while there, Sasuke. I thought you hated me," Naruto chuckled. "No, I'm not capable of that," Sasuke whispered, biting his thumb out of bad habit. "Sasuke...whether you feel for me or not... you were the first person to acknowledge me. You saw me, and I want to keep you by my side, forever. I don't want to waste our relationship by rash decisions. But I don't want to pretend not to feel what I do feel. I feel... love. All love for you, Sasuke. And... I'll accept however you see me, honestly... but I still will love you!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close.

Sasuke's eyelids drooped and he smiled happily. Naruto knew how to say all the right things at all the right times. "Naruto... I think I... will... return the feelings," Sasuke whispered, smiling wearily. Naruto didn't say anything but kissed Sasuke's cheek. Though no words were spoken, a thousand were at the same time. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared back.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with no certain tone. "Yes?" Naruto responded quickly, as if hoping for something. "We should probably make some breakfast and sweep the ash from our fire... don't you think?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked a little let down but brushed the feeling off by shaking his head. "Yeah. Let's get to it." Naruto nodded.

II _And so we continue. Please R&R. I do very much love reviews! _II


	4. Part Four: Final Part, Victory's Meaning

II _Trying to finsih a lot of my fanfcitions so I can start a new one. :3 Kick my own ass for this one- ah, yes. I love this story after all. If you liked this, check out my other stories please~! Oh, and HikaruWinter- I LOVE YOU. _II

Naruto and Sasuke had finally cleaned up the camp. Sasuke stood with his arms folded, surveying over their camp grounds. Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke look over the camp; he couldn't help but think how picky the Uchiha was. Everything had to be just right; he always struggled to be the best ninja possible. At least for Sasuke... it was achieveable. Sasuke sighed and let his eyes wander around the camp.

However, Naruto's eyes were only on one thing, and that was Sasuke.

With time Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, can you stop staring at me...? It makes me uncomfortable..." He whispered. Naruto grinned. "Sorry... Sasuke, you just look good, that's all!" Naruto smiled innocently. Sasuke gave him a lame look and turned away. "Well, since everything is in place, I guess we can relax now," Sasuke sighed and plopped down against a tree, pressing his back to it. Naruto smiled and fell down and eased his way next to Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little hand held book and started reading through it quietly. "What are reading, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, geninely curious. "Nothing interesting. It's a pocket dictionary, but it's still a book." Sasuke sighed. Naruto's face lit up. "Can I see it? There's a definition I've wanted to see for a while!" Naruto chirped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow giving a "are-you-serious" look, but remained silent and handed over the book. Naruto flipped through it for a while before smiling. "Aha! Here we are!" He pointed at the word on the page. "Let me see!" Sasuke demanded, peering over Naruto's shoulder.

_vic·to·ry (vkt-r)_

_n. pl. vic·to·ries_

_1. Defeat of an enemy or opponent._

_2. Success in a struggle against difficulties or an obstacle._

_3. The state of having triumphed._

"Victory?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Naruto frowned, looking lost. "You're dictionary is wrong, Sasuke," Naruto stated, crossing his arms. "How so?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Because the dictionary of victory... is you." Naruto smirked. Sasuke felt his face heat up. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Sasuke sighed off the blush. "Victory is having Sasuke on my side... being with him..." Naruto leaned closer, his face inches from Naruto's. "Well then I guess you will never get victory," Sasuke smirked in return, turning away.

"Are you challenging me, teme?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Am I?" Sasuke asked, turning back to Naruto. Naruto reached his hand in Sasuke's pocket, rumaging through it. Sasuke turned deep red. "GET OFF ME!" He screeched, nearly punching Naruto, who dodged. "Sorry, just wanted this." Naruto held a black ink pen in his hand. "You could have just asked for it," Sasuke growled. "You would have refused," Naruto stated simply, and Sasuke didn't comment, knowing he was correct.

"Hey! Are you writing in my dictionary?" Sasuke asked, leaning over Naruto's shoulder. "What are you writing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke continued his questioning. "One scecond. Let me finish it and then you can read it all you want. Just give me the exra second to write it, sheesh." Naruto sighed. Sasuke frowned at him and glowered. Naruto laughed at him and returned the pen. "Okay, now you can look," He smiled, returning the dictionary. Another definiton was added on to victory.

_4. For Naruto Uzumaki to be with Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke couldn't help laughing. Naruto smiled at him, happy to see this kind of expression on Sasuke's face instead of his usual grumpy one. "Thank you... Naruto," Sasuke wiped a tear from his eyes, caused by that long cackling session. "For what?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. "Being an friendly, loveable idiot." Sasuke smiled. "Well, that's some reason," Naruto smiled in return. He leaned in, enclosing the space between them.

"Sasuke... stay with me forever, alright?" Naruto whispered when they seperated. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

_**Fin**_

II _So? So? Was that an OKAY ending? Nah? Too short? I liked it, if I do say so myself. xD Hohoho. _II


End file.
